


Tough Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a rebellious teenager and acts up whenever John is gone so Dean has to punish him and it has an unexpected effect on them both.<br/>Wincest. Sam is fifteen when the story starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wincest story ever. Let me know what you think. If you like it I might expand on it.

It had all started with completely different, rather harmless intentions.

  
Sam had been about fifteen and John had once again left his sons alone to go on a hunt. Sam had been in a rebellious stage at that time and had run away as soon as Dean hadn’t looked. Dean had been worried sick when he’d noticed his brother was missing and had gone looking for him, finding Sam with a group of teenage misfits. He had unceremoniously grabbed his brother and dragged him away, back to the room they were renting.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded when they were back inside, barely containing his anger which had been fueled by the fear for his brother all evening long.

  
“Nothing. Just hanging out with some friends,” Sam answered defiantly.

  
“Friends? Those aren’t your friends. We only just got here, you’ve never seen them before. You’re just doing it because it’s dangerous and dad and I don’t want you to hang out with people like that,” Dean seethed.

 

“So? Maybe I’m sick of you and sick of these crappy motel rooms and never having friends because we don’t stay in one place long enough. I’ve just had enough, okay? So leave me alone,” Sam yelled and tried to push past Dean to get out of the room again, not counting on his brother’s quick reflexes and his superior strength.

  
Dean yanked his little brother back by his jacket collar and slammed him face-first onto the table. “You’re not going anywhere tonight,” he whispered in a dangerously low voice, having leaned down over Sammy, pressing him into the cold hard wood of the table with his weight, to speak directly into his ear.

  
Sam didn’t move an inch, when finally Dean lifted himself off him. Dean stood and just watched him for a moment before he spoke again, in a hard voice that allowed no objection.

  
“Strip!”

  
Sam jerked in surprise and horror at that command but didn’t dare to move from the position he was in. “What?” he asked weakly.

  
“You heard me. Don’t make me say it twice or I’ll just punish you even harder,” Dean growled menacingly and with shaking fingers Sam started to shed his clothes, trying to move as little as possible in the process, sensing that Dean wouldn’t like that.

  
“Faster!” Dean said when Sam, in his nervousness and fear of what his brother had planned, struggled with his belt buckle. But finally he managed to get it open and Dean was suddenly behind him, pulling down his jeans and boxers in one motion, leaving them huddled around his feet.

  
Sam felt himself blush, the cold air hitting his ass and his balls swinging out in the open now made him feel very exposed and he imagined he could feel Dean’s gaze on his backside, studying him.

  
Then Dean’s hand pressed down on his back pushing him hard against the table, trapping his dick between his thighs and the edge of the table. And he could also feel it starting to fill despite or maybe because of the situation he was in and he blushed some more.

  
“Don’t you do something stupid or reckless like this again, you hear me? Because when you do, this is what happens,” Dean told him sternly and then grabbed Sam’s arms bending them backwards and holding both his wrist at the small of his back with one hand.

  
Time seemed to stretch and Sam was starting to fidget in Dean’s grasp, while Dean took his time raising his hand and waited a moment before he brought it down, making Sam fear the sting of the first slap before finally his hand connected with Sam’s ass with a resounding smack.

  
Sam hissed at the sting but pressed his lips together to not cry out. Dean wasn’t kidding about punishing him and hit full force right from the beginning. Before the sting of the first slap subsided, the second came and after a few more the single smacks just blended into each other. Sam felt like his poor ass got no break at all between smacks and he felt it heat up and was sure that it must be glowing in a bright red by now.

  
But still Dean didn’t let up and the slaps rained down on Sam in a steady rhythm and an equal intensity. Still he refused to cry out loud but he couldn’t help the tears welling up in his eyes and starting to roll down his cheeks and dripping down on the table underneath him.

  
“Just say sorry and promise to behave and I’ll stop,” Dean told him, breathing hard from the exertion but Sam didn’t answer and suppressed a sob.  

  
Even though his ass was burning with the pain Dean was inflicting on him, his dick was harder than ever and he was afraid that Dean might notice his arousal once he was done with him. So he fought the urge to scream and beg Dean to stop when the pain became too much and just cried quietly. And each smack pushed his body forward a little, making his aching dick rub painfully against the table’s edge, adding to his misery.

  
But eventually Dean stopped his punishing blows and gently rubbed Sam’s burning backside until the sharp sting turned into a dull throbbing pain. Then he released his brother’s wrists and Sam slowly pulled his arm around and wiped away the tears.  
“You can get up now, Sammy,” Dean told him gently when he didn’t move but Sam shook his head.

  
“Punishment’s over. Are you okay?” Dean tried again but Sam still didn’t get up. He didn’t want his brother to see what the punishment had done to him.

  
“Yeah. Just give me a minute,” he whispered and was relieved when he heard Dean turn and walk into the bathroom. Only then did he get up and cleaned his face in the kitchenette. Then he pulled on his shirt and boxers and went to his bed to take care of his still raging hard on, since it didn’t seem like the bathroom would be available anytime soon. Dean had just turned on the shower.

  
In fact Dean wasn’t any less aroused than Sam and equally ashamed and disturbed by this reaction, so he had fled into the shower as soon as he was sure that apart from his red ass, Sam was fine. Now he was jerking off to the image of his brother squirming in pain under his hand and he felt like a pervert while he did it, promising himself to never punish Sam like that ever again.

  
But a few months later Sam took the Impala when John had left with a different car and Dean flipped when he found out. After all he was supposed to get the car and it wouldn’t be any good if Sam wrecked it just because he was bored.  
Since he had no way of following and finding Sam he waited for him to return, seething with anger and with nothing else to do but plan his brother’s punishment.

  
When Sam returned Dean immediately grabbed him and placed him over his knees to make sure he’d flinch every time he tried to sit down for the next few days. He didn’t make him undress this time though.

  
Every few months Sam would do something so outrageously stupid that Dean would spank him and every time they both had to struggle to hide their arousal from the other, until one day, Dean felt Sam’s dick stiffen against his thigh, when he had him naked over his knees and it made his own arousal grow even more.

  
When he finally let Sam up, with his ass a deep red, Sam tried to quickly turn around and get away from him but Dean was quicker and stopped him with one hand on his hip and the other wrapped around Sam’s impressive erection.

  
“I’m starting to think you’re doing these things on purpose so you have to get punished,” he said and looked first down to where his hand was and then up in Sam’s face.

  
“I…Dean…I,” Sam stammered.

  
“You could have just asked, you know,” Dean told him, absentmindedly stroking his hand along Sam’s dick and spreading his own legs a little so Sam could see that he was also aroused by the situation.

  
“Oh,” was all Sam said as he looked down at his brother’s crotch, unsure what to do now.

  
“Get down on your knees,” Dean said hoarsely, wondering if Sam would do what  he said and almost moaning when Sam immediately dropped to his knees in front of him, forcing Dean to let go of his dick for the moment.

  
With his now free hand Dean pushed Sam’s face into his crotch against his own dick that was straining against the fly of his jeans. He was waiting for Sam to flinch away and call him a pervert but instead Sam rubbed his cheek against the bulge and put his hands on Dean’s thighs, slowly sliding them up.

  
“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Dean asked in a voice heavy with lust.

  
“If you want me to. Tell me what you want me to do,” Sam said, looking up at Dean with wide brown eyes and Dean moaned softly at his brother’s words. It was wrong, so wrong in so many ways but he couldn’t deny that he wanted it. He had wanted Sam since the first time he had spanked him and apparently Sam felt the same way. He wasn’t strong enough to turn this offer down.

  
“Open my pants and get my dick out,” he instructed and very carefully Sam did what he was told.

  
Dean sighed when his aching member was freed from the confining clothes and Sam regarded it for a moment, how it was beautifully erect and curved up towards Dean’s stomach. With tentative fingers Sam touched it and gently explored every part of it from base to head, tracing the vein on the underside and then gently weighing Dean’s balls.

  
“Sam,” Dean moaned and Sam stopped what he was doing and looked up.

  
“What should I do now?” he asked, leaning closer to Dean, almost touching the tip of his dick with his lips when he spoke.  
“Suck me,” Dean said and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sam’s lips wrapped around him, taking in the head and circling it with his tongue and Dean was no longer capable of coherent speech.

Sam had clearly never done this before but he was eager to learn and try different things and he was clever with his tongue and careful with his teeth. With just a little guidance from Dean’s hand behind his head he did a great job and Dean was breathing hard and having trouble to keep his hips still and not buck up into Sam’s mouth.

  
When Sam felt Dean getting closer to his release he sucked even harder, determined to please his brother and make him come and finally, with a shout, Dean did, spurting hot and sticky into Sam’s mouth and Sam bravely tried to swallow it all but it was too much and when Dean had finally ridden out his orgasm and released Sam, the younger man’s chin was smeared with his brother’s come. He made no move to wipe it away though, wearing it with a certain pride of having pleased Dean.

  
“Wow, Sam. With a little practice you’ll be an expert cock-sucker,” Dean praised him.

  
Dean needed a few seconds to catch his breath and come down from his high, then he slid off the bed onto the floor next to Sam and started to quickly jerk him off. It didn’t take Sam long to finish and as soon as he was done Dean got up and closed his pants again, sitting down in front of the TV.

  
“Go take a shower now Sam. Clean yourself up,” he told his little brother and Sam immediately did as he was told, joining Dean in front of the TV a few minutes later with damp hair, a clean face and dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

  
“Next time you feel that you need something like this, just tell me, okay? I don’t want you to put yourself in danger just to get my attention,” Dean said after they had sat in silence for a while.

 

  
“Okay, Dean. I will I promise,” Sam answered.

  
“Good. Go to bed now,” Dean told him and for the first time in years Sam did what his brother told him to do without arguing about it first.


End file.
